


A Few Changes

by Elkian (SuperImposed)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover Friendships bc why not, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Other, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/Elkian
Summary: There's been more than one Deadlock in Jesse McCree's life. One is more likely to kill him than the other.





	A Few Changes

“Haven’t seen you in a while.”

 

McCree looks at the car parked next to his little smoking spot and grins. “Deadlock. Always a pleasure,” he says mildly, tipping his hat. It’s not entirely a lie, for all that given past experience there’s a 50-50 shot the alien-robot-car is about to stand up and shoot at him. McCree hopes they’re past that, but he’s lived this long by not making such assumptions.

 

“It’s Drift, now. Uh, again, but, yeah.”

 

McCree’s grin grew wider, a little more genuine. “You don’t say? Shame, now I have to think up new jokes,” he said, making the mech groan.

 

“Please don’t,” Drift pleaded, shifting out of his car form to bipedal.

 

McCree tips his head to the side. “New paintjob?” That’s not all that’s changed, but it’d be a touch rude to mention out loud.

 

“And then some,” the bot confirms, taking a seat next to the human so he can better see the changes. “New body, new paint, new life… I hope.”

 

“I’m rootin’ for you,” McCree replies, before finally pulling the stub of his cigar out of his mouth and flicking it away - highlighting one of his own changes.

 

“Jesse,” Drift’s voice is strangely soft, “your arm.” He reached out, fingers hovering over the prosthetic, but not quite bold enough to touch down. 

 

“Happens,” he says simply, taking pity on the mech and turning his wrist, resting his new hand in Drift’s. Trying not to flinch still at the shine of titanium every time he moves, the not-quite-rightness of the sensory feedback. At the stares.

 

“It must have hurt,” Drift says quietly, running a finger all the way up the metal and brushing up past the join, over his flesh. McCree shivers. “I’m sorry.”

 

He snorts at that. “Not your fault, buttercup. Hell, you’ve got a better track record at keeping me in one piece than most anyone else.”

 

“If I never have you - OR Genji - bleed out in my interior again, it’ll be too soon,” Drift agrees darkly, letting McCree reclaim his limb without fuss. McCree chuckles. “On that note, where is Genji? It doesn’t look like you’re on a mission at the moment, but...”

 

“No, he, uh...” McCree shook his head, self-consciously tucking the arm under his serape again. “Our organization was disbanded - and technically re-banded, but not officially. He responded to the recall.”

 

“And you haven’t?” Drift’s optics - blue, now - narrow, chin dipping to better examine McCree’s face.

 

“Thinkin’ on it,” he admits. “It’s a big decision. Not sure what’s right, yet.”

 

“...yeah, I understand.” Drift straightens up, then transforms back, giving a playful little rev of his engine. “Well, whichever way you’re going, if you need a ride, you know how to reach me.”

 

McCree laughs. “I’ll have take you up on that.”

**Author's Note:**

> been going through drafts - I have like six half-fleshed McCree-Drift(-Genji) fics, and none of them are quite what I want yet, but this one is a good start. 
> 
> I have not edited this since I wrote it (July 2018 it seems) so any Overwatch lore reveals etc. are not credited
> 
> I like the idea of Jesse (from a gang called **Deadlock** and TFIDW Drift being pals. They have similar enough backgrounds for it to work! And they're mellow and changed in their "present" canon forms in a way that feels similar.


End file.
